Hidden Love
by AzNgUrL013
Summary: Sakura and Li meet each other at this party.They fall in love with each other but they dont't know it yet.Li tries to tell he's feelings to Sakura.Plez Don't forget to R+R
1. Love at the party

Hidden Love  
  
Chapter One-Love at the Party  
  
Sakura, Meilin, and Tomoyo were walking across the street. "Hey you guys are coming to my party?" Sakura asked. "Umm...yeah of course" they said. "But..." Meilin started."But what?" Sakura asked. "My cuz is coming over." Meilin said. "So bring your cuz along,the more the merrier." Sakura said.  
  
(Sakura's Party)  
  
*Ding-Dong*Sakura rushed over to the door. "Hel..." Sakura froze, she saw the cutest boy ever. He had chocolate colored eyes, and messy brown hair. Sakura couldn't take her eyes off of him."Umm...hello can we come in now?" The guy asked. "Uh...huh ...what ...oh..yeah sure sorry hehehe" said Sakura as she started to turn red. "Hey Meilin who's the cutie?" Sakura asked. "My cuz remember" Meilin said."That's your cuz?!...He doesn't look anything like you." Sakura said Melien just sweat dropped. "Ehehe...I'm going to find Tomoyo now" Meilin said."Okay then" Sakura said.  
  
Sakura's P.O.V  
  
After Meilin left I went to Li. I looked everywhere . Finally I found him. We talked for awhile and I got to know him a lot better. Then we went to the living room. We sat down and talked a little bit more. Soon all the girls at the party surrounded us, so I left .  
  
Li's P.O.V  
  
When Sakura left I was pretty bummed out. I sort of liked her. Anyways all the girls were surrounding me and whispering some things about me. It was so creepy. ~But I was sort of use to it cause it's like this at school~ It's still creepy though . So I left and went outside.  
  
(Outside)  
  
"Wow look at the view "Li said ."Yeah I know" said a voice behind. "Huh...oh it's just you. " Li said. "Who did you think it was , the other girls at the party who like you. "Sakura said. "Umm...yeah something like that" Li said. "Haha" Sakura laughed. "It's not that funny" Li said. "I know you're right I'm sorry" Sakura said. "Nah...it's okay" Li said. "So...how long are you staying?" Sakura asked. "I might stay for a few days . But I might stay..." Li said. "Really?" Sakura asked with a grin on her face "Or no it ...depends, if I like it here" Li said. "So do you like it here?" Sakura asked. "Yeah" He replied. "Well I'm going in , you coming?" Sakura asked." Hell no! You crazy! Do you know how many girls are in there. And what they'll do to me." Li said. " Well I'm a girl and I followed you ."Sakura said. "Well that's because I like you" said Li as he turned red. "Really?" Sakura asked. "Really." said Li. " I have to go now."  
  
(Back at the party)  
  
"Hey Sakura where have you been?" Meilin asked. "Outside with Li" Sakura said"You like him don't you." Meilin said. "Umm...yeah...busted eh?" Sakura said. "Yup" Meilin said. "So where's Tomoyo?" Sakura asked. "I dunno." Meilin said." Okay then I'll try to find her." Sakura said.  
  
Sakura's P.O.V  
  
I looked everywhere for Tomoyo. But I couldn't find her. I looked everywhere but still no Tomoyo. Finally I found her she was making out in the closet with Eriol. ~Hoe!~ I said to myself. Then I closed the door ~Creepy~.  
  
(End of the party )  
  
"Hey did you make up your mind yet?" Sakura asked. "Yeah I think I'll stay." Li said. "Okay great!" Sakura said with a smile on her face. "Bye Sakura" "Bye Li" Sakura started to day dream, then she realized she forget something . "Hoe! I forgot!" said Sakura. Sakura rushed in the closet. "Hey, you two love birds go get a room or something "Sakura said. "Okay!" Eriol said. Tomoyo and Eriol rushed to Sakura's room. "Hey not in my room or in my house! Go find a hotel or something!" Sakura said "Gosh don't have a cow" Tomoyo said. "Okay...bye-bye" said Sakura leading them out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hehe sucked didn't it. Well don't forget to review .Hmm...wonder what to put next . Here's a preview. Preview - "Hey Sakura can I talk to you ?"said Li "Yeah sure" said Sakura. "Sakura I ... 


	2. An Almost Finished Business

Hey wassup umm ... before you read the next chappie. Here's a lil' something something so you won't get confuse.-Li is now living in Tomedo. He's been livingthere for 1 month already. Okay there you go and I hope you won't get confuse.  
  
Hidden Love Chapter 2 - An Almost Finished Business.  
  
(Walking to school)  
  
"Hey Sakura you don't look so good" said Meilin. "Oh I feel great. I'm just a little tired that's all." Sakura said. "Oh you'll be better when you reach school" Meilin said "Oh and why is that" Sakura asked."Didn't you know Li's going to our school now." Meilin said. "What for real ?" Sakura said with a happy smile on her face. "Yeah!" "C'mon or well be late!" Sakura said pulling Meilin's arm.  
  
(School Bus)  
  
"Hey let's sit over there" Sakura said. "Sure, whatever" Meilin replied. "Hey Sakura what's up?" Li said as he walked down the aisle of the bus. "Nothing much" Sakura replied. "Okay then, so can we talk later on?" Li asked. "Uh...sure why not" Sakura replied. "Cool! said Li as he walked away. "So what do you think he's going to talk to me about ?" Sakura asked. "Oh something you will really much like" Melien replied. "Oh really eh?" Sakura said "Like what?" "Well, it's for me to know and you to find out ."Aw...okay then." Sakura said ."Good, and don't worry you'll like it ." "If you say so" Sakura said.  
  
( The Water Park)  
  
"Finally we are here!" Sakura said with excitement. "Yeah I know isn't it great!" Melien replied. "What ride should we ride first?" Melien asked. "I don't know" Sakura said "But I want to ride all of them !" "Okay" Melien said. Suddenly someone tapped Sakura on her back. Sakura turned around to see who it was. "Oh hey Li what's up?" Sakura said. "Nothing but can we talk now" Li replied. "Okay, sure" "Alone" Li said. "Sure" Sakura said. Sakura and Li walked to the fountain with lots of flowers surrounding them. "So what did you want to talk to me about " Sakura said. "Sakura it's been a month now and I...umm...I...think I ....ummI umm...." "Li just tell me what you want to say to me" Sakura said. "Okay , okay! Sakura I ..." "Hey Sakura" shouted a voice from behind. "Oh ..umm...can you tell me later Li" Sakura asked . "Umm...yeah okay" Li replied.  
  
Aw...poor Li . He wasn't able to tell Sakura . Well, just hope I'll make it better for him. Don't forget to review me or you won't find out what will happen next. Bye-bye! 


	3. Who's That Guy?

Hey!!!! I am really sowie for not continuing my story. It's just I been really busy with stuff. Okay hope you enjoy!!  
  
Hidden Feelings Chapter 3-Who's that guy?  
  
"Oh crap! Damn!" Li said out loud. "Stupid Tomoyo!!" Syaoran said. "Man I didn't even tell Sakura I..." "Oh hey Li" Eriol said. "Oh.....Ah!!" Li screamed. "What?" Eriol asked. "Nothing you just scared me." Li said. "So did you tell her?" Eriol asked. "No, I didn't get the chance because of Tomoyo." Li said. ~Stupid Girl~ Li said to himself. "So you are going to try again?" Eriol asked. "Yeah! And I'm not going to give up until I do!" "Okay you acting really weird now!" Eriol said "Err...."  
  
"Where the heck is she?" asked Li. "How should I know, I'm not her" replied Eriol. "No duh stupid" said Li as he hit Eriol on the forehead "Ehehe...." Eriol Chuckled. "Sorry" "Where do you think she is?" asked Li again. "Uh...don't look now but your lover is over there with another guy." Eriol replied. "You think they're flirting?" asked Li. "Yup!" replied Eriol. "What?! I don't believe this!" said Li. "Well Believe it bucko" "C'mon lets go" said Li. "Okay, so Umm... are we ganna kick this guys butt?" asked Eriol "No were ganna go over there and stop them from flirting." said Li "Oh" said Eriol in a very gloomy voice. "And if that doesn't work .... Then will kick he's butt!" said Li. "Sounds good to me" replied Eriol.  
  
"Hey Sakura" said Li running up to her. "Hey what's up!" said Sakura. "Nothing, so who's he?" asked Li. "No one" said Sakura as she turned bright red. ~What?! She's blushing! ~ said Li to himself. ~Oh No! ~ "Why are you turning bright red Sakura?" asked Eriol. ~I am?! O No!~ said Sakura to herself. "Uh...N... No I'm not" Said Sakura nervously. "Oh okay then. Maybe you put Too much blush on your cheeks?!" said Eriol. "No!!!! Shut Up!!!" screamed Sakura. "Okay! Geeze!" said Eriol. "Are you sure he's no one special?" asked Li Again. "Maybe." said Sakura. "Oh! Okay" said Li sadly. "So Li you want to continue telling me what you were going to tell me?" asked Sakura. "Nah, maybe later on." Replied Li. "Okay" said Sakura. Then Li walked away. "Hey Eriol what's up with Li? He's acting really weird." said Sakura.  
  
"Can't you see it" said Eriol. "See what?" Said Sakura. "Err... The guy is totally in Love with you." said Eriol. "He is?" said Sakura. "Yah he is." "Then why doesn't he tell me?" asked Sakura. "Well because you have him already." Eriol said pointing to the guy sitting down. "Who Him...my...my cousin?" said Sakura with surprise. "Yah you're...what! You mean he isn't your boyfriend?" Eriol said. "No! Of course not!" said Sakura. "Well you better tell Li because he thinks that's your boyfriend." said Eriol. "What! Who told him that?" Said Sakura really pissed off.  
  
"Me! Sorry!" said Eriol. "What! You're such a dork!!!!" said Sakura hitting him with a stuff animal she won. "Ouch ....ouch.....why are you hitting me with a pink bear?!" asked Eriol. "Why don't you get Li?!" said Eriol. "Good idea..." said Sakura. "Whew!" said Eriol Relieved. "But I'm not done with you yet." Sakura said. "Oh no...Mommy!" screamed Eriol as Sakura ran after Li.  
  
Okay this chappie's done!!!!OKAY I'm tired okay don't Forget to review me . And thanks for reviewing me People!!! 


	4. I Should Have Known

Hiyah people wasZup!! So how you guys think of mai story? Well this is kinda short coz' skoolz cuming and I can't use the computer that long. But don't worry I won't forget to make stories.  
  
Hidden Love Chapter 4-I Should Have Known  
  
It was six o'clock in the evening and the sun was setting. Li was waiting for the rest of the class to come back from the great time of there field trip. But as for Li it was the worst day of his life. He's only love was taken from this air brained guy. Since no one was around Li talked to himself. "Man I should have known she had a boyfriend..." said Li "I 'm mean why not. She's the most popular girl at school. All the girls want to be her friend. And all the boys want her. I guess I'm too late. I should have known.  
  
(Mean While)  
  
"Li...Li...Where are you?" Said Sakura breathing really hard. "Man that's twice already, first at the party and now here. I need a tracker....or maybe a wheelchair cause I'm tired" said Sakura as she sat down behind the water fountain. Sakura started to have a flashback when she tried to find Li. And instead she found Tomoyo and her boyfriend making out. Suddenly Sakura heard a voice behind her. "Man I feel so stupid..." said the voice. "Li?" whispered Sakura as she turned around to look.  
  
Sakura started to listen to Li talking to himself. As Sakura was listening she heard Li say words that made her realize how much he really cared for her. So Sakura interrupted him. "Is that true?" asked Sakura. "Huh?! Ahh... Sakura what are you doing here?" asked Li with a scared and surprised voice. "How long have you been there?" asked Li. "Long enough to know..." "Oh...but you probably think I'm crazy cause you have a boyfriend now eh?" said Li. "Boy friend?! Eriol told you that. Huh?" "Yea" replied Li. "You believed that idiot!!" screamed Sakura. "Yea why not, it's true isn't it?" asked Li. "No way he's not my boy friend! He's my cousin!" said Sakura.  
  
"YOU'RE COUSIN?!" screamed Li. "Wait until I get that Eriol" said Li. "Yeah welcome to the club!" said Sakura. "Anyways...I have someone else in mind" said Sakura." said Sakura. "Someone else?" asked Li with a worried face. "Yea" said Sakura. "He's not like other boys he's different. That's why I like him." "Oh so why don't you ask him out?" asked Li sadly. ~What am I saying!! No don't~ "Well I don't know...I don't think I want to go for him... I mean I only know him for a couple of months" explained Sakura. "Well make your heart decide. See if he's the right one." Said Li. "Maybe I'll try I guess." said Sakura. "Yeah you do that" said Li really depressed. "I think I know he's the right one" said Sakura as she gave Li a kiss on he's cheek. Li turned bright red. "Why did you do that?" said Li still depressed. "Li don't you see your the one I'm talking about...you've always been ever since I met you." said Sakura. "Sakura I like you too" replied Li.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Okay I'm done for the day. Sorry I could have made it longer. But people here are bugging me so I'm out Latah!! 


End file.
